Glass manufacturing apparatuses are known to produce glass sheets, for example, by a fusion down draw process. The co-assigned U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0107182 A1 that was published on Apr. 30, 2009 to Anderson et al. discloses an exemplary glass manufacturing apparatus with a lower pull roll apparatus having a master motor that rotates a lower pair of rolls at a constant angular velocity. The exemplary glass manufacturing apparatus further includes an upper pull roll apparatus with upper slave motors configured to rotate an upper pair of rolls at torques that match a predetermined percentage of the measured torque of the master motor of the lower pair of rolls. The master-slave configuration of the lower pull roll apparatus and the upper pull roll apparatus of the Anderson et al. publication can be beneficial under various process applications. However, there is still a desire to enhance the glass manufacturing apparatus to have a configuration that is beneficial for a wide-range of process applications.